


Crimes et cabrioles

by Nelja



Series: I'm a yuri girl in a yuri world [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Chizuru et Lisa se sont affrontées pour obtenir le dernier tome sorti de leur série de romans pornographiques préférée. Et comment cela a dégénéré, bien entendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimes et cabrioles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Lisa Yadomaru savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son temps à entraîner le nouveau.

Parce que quand elle arriva enfin au rayon qui l'intéressait de la librairie locale, elle constata qu'il ne restait déjà plus le moindre exemplaire du dernier tome sorti de "Crimes et cabrioles".

Et pourtant, selon ses prévisions, c'était dans ce tome qu'allait se résoudre cette scène de cul impliquant une corde et un couteau, ainsi que cette affaire de meurtre impliquant du chocolat et un soutien-gorge, sans compter que l'héroïne, le héros, la soeur du héros et la soubrette perverse allaient très probablement se retrouver tous ensemble au lit pour la première fois, et...

Elle poussa un grand soupir, jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la salle, et aperçut soudain le style de dessin familier, accompagné du numéro 6 tant convoité !

La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il se trouvait entre les mains d'une fille qui s'y agrippait avec une adoration excessive - enfin, Lisa devait admettre qu'elle aurait fait pareil, surtout si elle mettait la main dessus maintenant - et se dirigeait déjà vers la caisse.

L'envie lui vint de dégainer son épée pour se débarrasser de l'importune et récupérer l'objet de ses désirs. Mais il fallait avouer que cette librairie était bien fournie, bien située, peu chère, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y devenir persona non grata pour des raisons stupides impliquant des murs repeints avec du sang.

Non, il fallait jouer subtilement.

"C'est une très bonne série, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lisa en désignant le tome incriminé. "Mais je conseillerais plutôt d'acheter le dernier sorti de "L'enchanteresse perverse" "

"Oh oui !" s'exclama la jeune fille, "je l'ai déjà, je suis passée le prendre la semaine dernière ! Jamais je n'avais vu une utilisation aussi créative d'un anneau d'invisibilité !"

Argh. Ce n'était pas une débutante.

Peut-être qu'essayer d'être honnête était la meilleure solution ?

"Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de lire ce livre. Tu ne peux pas me le laisser ? Je suis leur plus grande fan !"

La jeune fille serra le tome contre la poitrine. "Quoi ! Mais c'est moi leur plus grande fan ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça : en plus, c'est probablement dans ce tome que l'héroïne, la soeur du héros et la soubrette perverse vont enfin se retrouver au lit ensemble !"

"Et le héros." corrigea machinalement Lisa.

La jeune humaine eut un mouvement méprisant de la main comme pour balancer dans un coin sombre tous les héros de l'univers. "De toute façon, avec un peu de chance, il se fera tuer par Kobayashi, dans la bibliothèque, avec le chandelier."

Lisa eut un raclement de la gorge "Je voyais mieux quelque chose avec la chandelle qu'avec le chandelier."

La jeune fille sembla apprécier l'image. "Ceci dit, si vraiment la femme masquée qui couchait avec Keiko et Alana était en fait la maîtresse de Matsu, cela ouvre plein de nouvelles possibilités avec la bibliothécaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être apprendrons-nous enfin quel est l'objet mystérieux qu'elle range dans le tiroir avec son godemiché géant." soupira Lisa.

"Pas qu'il puisse être plus intéressant, mais cela pourrait offrir d'intéressantes possibilités quant à la relation entre Keiko et Kobayashi. Elle pourrait le faire chanter, et tout le monde sait bien ce qu'elle lui demanderait !"

Malgré l'intérêt limité que Lisa portait aux humains, il y avait des moments où on devait reconnaître qu'on était en train d'avoir une conversation intéressante.

(Sans compter les moments où elle se rappelait que c'était des humains qui écrivaient ses lectures quotidiennes, et se demandait si ça ne serait pas presque une raison suffisante pour se bouger le cul à aider le nouveau dans ses trips pour sauver les humains. Presque.)

Tout ça pour dire que, quand en plein milieu d'une conversation sur les mérites relatifs des différents mots servant à désigner un sexe féminin en littérature pornographique, la jeune fille lui demanda son nom, elle lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

Elle alla même jusqu'à porter un certain intérêt à apprendre que sa nouvelle camarade s'appelait Chizuru. Suffisamment pour poser la question en premier lieu et ne pas avoir oublié au bout de trois secondes.

Au bout de quelques heures, ses envies de meurtre, qui étaient passées par un pic ayant fait appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi au moment où la jeune fille était passée en caisse pour payer, étaient pratiquement retombées.

Elles s'interrogeaient sur la possibilité anatomique d'une des scènes du tome 4 du "Dortoir des pensionnaires", quand Chizuru s'exclama "Pourquoi ne pas tester par nous-mêmes ?" un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Lisa, une fois le premier choc passé, repassa leur rencontre en avance rapide.

Elle devait reconnaître que si elle n'avait pas été si obsédée par son tome 6 dansant devant ses yeux, elle aurait certainement remarqué les regards en coin de la jeune humaine, ses frôlements pas forcément discrets, et ses allusions ayant toute la légèreté du plomb. Circonstance atténuante pour elle : cela s'insérait assez naturellement dans une conversation qui de toute façon portait exclusivement sur le sexe. De toute façon, Chizuru n'avait apparemment rien compris aux envies de meurtre que Lisa avait dû refouler ! Elles étaient totalement à égalité niveau absence de sens de l'observation !

Elle eut aussi le loisir de vraiment regarder la jeune fille, et de constater qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, avec un joli visage, de jolis seins, et une peau douce de fille qui ne s'est jamais battue.

Ah, et aussi que Lisa avait dû la rendre folle à force de rejeter ses avances sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette pensée lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

Peut-être que ce serait en effet intéressant de répondre à des questions si délicates. Mais avant tout cela, quelques vérifications s'imposaient. Après tout, Lisa Yadomaru ne pratiquait pas la méthode expérimentale avec n'importe qui !

"Ca pourrait être intéressant. Peut-être. Dis-moi, tu connais la "Girouette Lumineuse du Cinquième Vent" ?"

"Evidemment ! Il faut bien que les cours de gymnastique servent à quelque chose !"

"La "Chevrette Romaine aux Cornes Vives" ?"

"Oui, même si j'ai un faible pour la variation dite "à la moutarde""

"Le "Grand Tricycle pour l'Education des Masses" ?"

"Par coeur !"

Lisa eut un hochement de tête appréciateur.

"Tu fais ça souvent ?" demanda Lisa avec malice.

Chizuru rougit peut-être très légèrement "Cela ne change rien au fait que je suis une experte."

Cela avait un certain attrait de se livrer à de telles expérimentations avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pensa-t-elle avec intérêt. Cela la changerait de fréquenter toujours les mêmes personnes. Et la situation elle-même aurait pu être tirée d'une de ses lectures, ce qui y rajoutait un certain intérêt. Sans compter que Chizuru savait apparemment un certain nombre de choses amusantes. Et si elle ne les avait jamais testées... eh bien, Lisa elle-même devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé des partenaires pour tout. Ce que les gens pouvaient être coincés, parfois !

Oui, c'était largement des raisons suffisantes, décréta-t-elle, et une partie de son inconscient en fut soulagée, car cela lui évitait de reconnaître qu'elle la trouvait plutôt mignonne.

"Trouvons un hôtel !" dit-elle en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Chizuru, et en posant sa main sur son sein, pour la peine. La jeune fille lui posa une main sur la cuisse et se serra contre elle de façon absolument indécente et charmante.

Oui, vraiment, cet hôtel devenait une urgence.

* * *

C'était bien le moins que Lisa, ayant l'endurance des Vaizards, récupère de sa fatigue avant sa compagne, toujours étalée sur le lit, haletante, incapable de bouger, quelque part entre les agréables réminiscences de leurs savantes pratiques et le sommeil.

Avant de partir, elle embarqua le tome 6 de "Crimes et cabrioles", qui était resté sur la table de nuit.

Après tout, Chizuru lui devait bien ça.

De façon surprenante, elle décida qu'elle le lui rendrait, à un moment ou à un autre, après l'avoir lu. Cela ferait toujours quelqu'un avec qui en discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle décida d'en rester là, pour l'instant. Il serait temps de faire des projets pour cette prochaine rencontre plus tard.

Même si elle pouvait commencer dès maintenant à mettre de côté certains accessoires.

On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir vous réserve.

Ni de quoi on peut avoir un besoin urgent.


End file.
